


Red

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku reflects on his death at the hands of Sesshomaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red the color of our blood, dripping off his claws. I know it is mine, but being three months along some must be his.

Red the color pooling beneath us. That was our cherished child, in that mess.  
Our baby, the creation of our love; I am a sap, I know. He called him an abomination, our dear one is not even here yet. He has yet to take his first breath yet finds himself condemned.

Red, the color of his wrath, when he found out about our child.  
Our angel would not have contaminated your father’s bloodline more than you yourself did.

Red the color of shame that should follow the cowardly lord for what he has done. He should feel it every time he sees his own bastards and offspring that live.

Red the color of the rage I hope you will not feel and need to avenge our deaths. We do not want you to carry the guilt. You could not have known he would be able to tell I was with child. We had stayed away from the western lands for that very reason. You did what you thought was best. You always put us first. We should have been safe tucked away in this cave.. You had to hunt; you and I needed to eat. I know you took your job as provider seriously. Making sure, I eat for two with that smirk that drives me crazy and wild at the same time.

Red the color of our hearts, that beat with the thought of you until our end. We will be together again whole and happy. Until then you must find what happiness you can. Do not shut yourself away from those that care.


End file.
